


she's with me

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [36]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: nott does some thinking and asks a question





	she's with me

**Author's Note:**

> based on this ask from anon on tumblr: ok but jester saying "she's with me" about nott and acting like her girlfriend? priceless

_“She’s with me”_

The words keep ringing over and over in Nott’s head, and she steals glances at Jester all day. She is very stealthy, so she hadn’t noticed, but Nott kept noticing things about her that she’d never really… thought about, before. Like the little freckles on her ears, or the slight clinking of silver chains on her horns, or how one section of her bangs leaned the opposite way as the others, and- so on.

And sure, she’d always known that Jester was pretty, pretty in a way that she wasn’t, in a way that _Veth_ hadn’t been, but she had never really focused on it, and now it seemed like she couldn’t _stop_ focusing on it. And it wasn’t even just her looks, either. Jester had such a big heart, and- and a kind _soul_ , and Nott was starting to realize that maybe she’d kind of fallen in love with Jester a while ago?

So Nott spends the afternoon staring at Jester, and memorizing every little new thing, and she’s positive Caleb notices but he doesn’t say anything, and neither does Clay, although she’s not _sure_ he’s noticed anything, but given how he seems to stare into everyone’s soul she wouldn’t doubt it.

And then they’re in the human pen, and Beau’s out training with Dairon, and Yasha’s asleep in the corner, and Nott can tell that Jester’s awake because Jester never sleeps with that kind of stillness. So she reaches out and pokes her in the arm. Not her finest moment, admittedly, but, well.

“Jester? Can I- ask you something?”

Jester pulls her head up, and looks at Nott. “Of course Nott, what is it?”

Nott wrings her hands, and looks at the ground. She thinks if she looks Jester in the eyes it’ll all come spilling out, and she doesn’t think she’s quite ready for _that_. “Well, uh, earlier, you said- you told that goblin that- that you were _with_ me?”

Jester blinks. “Of course, you didn’t seem to like his flirting very much? If you didn’t want me to, I’m sorry-”

“No! No! Yes- I mean, no, I mean- I appreciated it _a lot_ , I just- you don’t mind? This?” she says, gesturing to her body.

“What do you mean? Your clothes? I don-” she starts, but Nott interrupts.

“I- I’m a _goblin_! And you, you said- you were _dating_ me, and I know it was to another goblin, but- but _look_ at me!”

Jester pulls herself up, and frowns at Nott. 

“Nott, I think you are _very_ pretty. And I would not mind dating you at all! And even if we weren’t in Asarius, I would tell everyone, because you are pretty and smart and very deadly, too!” and Jester pulls Nott into a hug. And all Nott can think, is, _oh_.


End file.
